projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
The VAMPIRE! ¦ Final Fantasy 12
Jerd and crew take on a vampire, before heading to the Titan's Cave. Synopsis Hopefully this will be the last time Jared has to go through this cave. Jared gets annoyed by cobras. Jared explains the story of the vampire. Jared gets frustrated at Peeb for not hitting multiple times as a troll deals a lot of damage. Jared remembers being way too overleveled for this cave as a kid. He is currently level 12. Jared discusses low level runs of this game, and only getting to level 10. Jared doesn't want to have to grind to level 50. Peeb and Jerd both get stunned to IMages. Jared screws up as Ian's harm spells don't kill them. Joof also becomes stunned and is almost killed. Jared cries, demanding the party stand up. Joof is killed. Jared apologizes and swears as he resets the game. He has to fight the IMages again! Jared is mad. Jared finds a house of bats. Wizards show up, and Jared regrets using lightning on the mages. Another chest is protected by an earth elemental. Jared almost makes it to the end and must face two more wizards. Jared uses up all his heals to prepare for the vampire. The vampire has a sexy leg out. Joof burns the vampire to death! Jared laughs as the build up was for nothing! The party finds the ruby. Jared continues past the vampire, and fights more IMages. Jared remembers being stuck at the vampire for so long. Jared finds a stone plate with something evil. Jared is not done with this place yet, but can see a stairwell. Jared fights specters and geists. Jared needs the ruby for the Titan's Cave. More specters and geists want to fight the party. Ian and Peeb both become stunned. Jerd manages to run away. Jared wants to leave. He finds four cockatrices! Peeb is turned to stone! Peeb is healed, and Jared gets stuck behind a bat. The cockatrices are easy to kill. Jared doesn't want to be in here. Jared comments on the weird bug-eyes on the gargoyles. Jared makes up fake excuses for coming up with making more damage to enemies. It works just often enough to seem convincing, and Jared blames Super Mario RPG for its timed hits. Peeb and Ian both get stunned to overworld ghouls and geists. Jared goes back to Melmond. Jared likes the thief's boots. Jared rests at the inn, and buys a new spell for Ian. Jared doesn't care enough to fight wolves. Jared reaches the Titan's Cave - complete with Titan! Jared gives the ruby to the Titan to eat. Jared finds more wolves, and a treasure room. The party finds a greataxe, some money and a silver helmet. Jared rarely uses axes in RPGs. Jared discusses how Peeb and Jerd get multiple attacks. Jared is surprised when he fights tigers. Jared walks into another cave, and doesn't remember it. Jared finds a rod that can be used back in the vampire room. Jared wonders who the person is who had the rod. Jared realizes that this part of the game is padding. Jared describes how it could have been cooler, rather then adding pointless padding. Jared fights ogres as he ends the episode. Fanart is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos